


Consolando a Mr.Refreshing

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HARD, Lemon, M/M, Nacionales, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Bueno este OiSugaOi fue hecho para el grupo de fickers de Haikyuu y lo escribí en tiempo record. Así que disculpen los errores.Contiene lemon y algo de KuroDai.





	Consolando a Mr.Refreshing

Estaba muy molesto. No entendía porque estaba ahí, soportando ver aquel estúpido juego, en aquel estúpido torneo, en aquella estúpida ciudad. Si Iwa-chan le hubiera acompañado y escuchara sus quejas, le diría que el único estúpido era él.

Y podría concederle hasta cierta parte la razón. Él mismo se consideraba estúpido por haber comprado un pasaje a Tokio e ir a ver el torneo nacional de volley, como un estúpido masoquista.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Estaba -casi- apoyando a su equipo rival, el Karasuno.

Bueno, no era como si deseara que todo el equipo ganara y fueran los nuevos campeones nacionales. No, al contrario, quería que perdieran y quería ver como Tobio-chan lloraba desconsoladamente y el resto de los jugadores sufriera como su propio equipo había sufrido al ser descalificados por culpa de los cuervos.

Frunció la boca ante el recuerdo y volvió a repetirse lo estúpido que era por estar ahí. Con la afirmación de estar -casi- apoyando al representante de Miyagi, hacía referencia solo a un jugador en particular.

Dirigió su vista hacia el número 2 del equipo de camiseta negra. _Mr.Refreshing_ estaba en la banca, algo ya habitual, pero no por eso dejaba de molestar a Oikawa.

Tenía que reconocer que Kageyama tenía más talento que Koushi, incluso que él mismo, y que lo más lógico en estas situaciones era que Tobio-chan fuera el setter oficial del equipo. Pero como jugador de tercer año, también comprendía lo importante que era participar en partidos oficiales, y más aún en instancias tan importantes como el torneo nacional.

Chasqueó la lengua incómodo y molesto por la situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no estaba en sus manos hacer que el entrenador cambiara de opinión, y si tenía que ser frío y lógico, Tobio lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta el momento.

El Karasuno no estaba teniendo un partido fácil, era obvio que los demás equipos en el torneo fueran buenos y que les supusieran dificultades. El único consuelo que le ayudaba en algo a Tooru mientras veía los juegos y los nombres de los participantes, era no ver Shiratorizawa en ellos.

Mientras observaba el partido, dentro de su mente iba creando posibles jugadas y maneras de contraatacar al oponente, veía las falencias y puntos débiles que podrían ser explotados, y también sabía que aspectos de cada jugador se podrían explotar de manera más producente, sacando el máximo de cada uno.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, sintió un escalofrío que hizo que desviara su atención desde la cancha hasta los jugadores de reserva.

Unos ojos color café estaban fijos en él, mirándolo casi de manera acusatoria. Tragó saliva al ser descubierto, pero mantuvo la mirada hasta que el otro chico le brindó una sonrisa que le causó otro estremecimiento.

Aquel intercambio no duró mucho, pues Sugawara volvió a prestar atención al juego que se desarrollaba delante de si y a brindarle ánimos a sus compañeros.

Oikawa suspiró e hizo un puchero de manera casi infantil, había ido a verlo a él, pero el entrenador Ukai todavía no cambiaba a Kageyama para que el número 2 tomara su lugar en el juego. Hasta que se dio la oportunidad.

Un mal movimiento por parte del setter de primer año del Karasuno y su tobillo se había forzado más de lo necesario haciendo que cayera luego de una colocación, teniendo que ser sacado de la cancha para ver la posible lesión.

Tooru entrecerró los ojos, por fin podría entrar Sugawara, pero a pesar de la _rivalidad_ que tenía con Kageyama, no deseaba ver a ningún otro jugador lesionado, bueno, tal vez a Ushijima, pero ese era otro asunto.

Vio la resignación del que había sido su kohai y lo entendió a la perfección. Él había tenido y se había recuperado en cierta medida de la lesión en su rodilla, pero siempre debía tener cuidado, de lo contrario podría empeorar y tener que decirle adiós al deporte.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes que llevaba puestos, ya se le había hecho costumbre usarlos y sentía que le venían bien, así que no se molestaba en quitarlos. Además, para aquella ocasión había querido pasar desapercibido, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de usar un gorro con visera, pero hasta él mismo creía que se vería muy ridículo al usarla, por lo que la idea quedó descartada casi de inmediato.

Volvió la vista a la cancha y vio que Koushi estaba algo nervioso, al igual que su equipo, la salida de Tobio-chan les había afectado a todos y el _Mr.Refreshing_ que conoció durante su encuentro en el partido clasificatorio, no surgió a la luz.

Con todo el equipo desconcentrado no se pudo hacer mucho, y tampoco faltó mucho para que el set terminara y con ello finalizara el partido, dejando descalificados del torneo a los cuervos. Miradas de derrotas, cabezas caídas y hasta algunas lágrimas en varios rostros se notaban incluso desde el asiento en que se encontraba el castaño.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás al igual que la cabeza, no sabía si debía ir a los vestuarios, mandarle un mensaje, buscarlo o simplemente dejarlo a solas por un momento. Seguro de que querría estar con su equipo en un momento así.

Sin ponerse a pensar demasiado, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el recinto, la verdad es que nunca había tenido oportunidad de pisarlo, jamás había podido llegar a las nacionales y eso era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, pero también era algo que prefería guardarse para sí.

Ver la derrota de Karasuno y ver llorar a Kageyama no le habían supuesto esa sensación de satisfacción que había esperado sentir. Quizás no daba tanto asco como Iwaizumi pensaba.

Mientras seguía caminando y refunfuñando con respecto a la situación, chocó con un chico casi de su mismo porte, pero que tenía la apariencia de ser más alto debido a que algunas partes de su cabello negro estaban en punta. Llevaba un uniforme rojo que decía “NEKOMA” y le sonrió como el gato Chesire de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el chico—, iba caminando sin mirar hacia el frente.

—Sí, claro, lo que digas— lo despachó Oikawa con una mano, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de conversar con alguien que lucía de esa forma, todo despeinado, ¿acaso no se había mirado al espejo? — ten más cuidado para la próxima.

—¿Oya? ¿Acaso el chico bonito vio perder a su equipo? —Oikawa lo miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza y decidió ignorarlo mientras seguía caminando— Ya veo, un tema sensible, ¿eh?

Este comenzó a caminar a su lado sin decir una palabra y con las manos en los bolsillos durante unos minutos, compartiendo camino, hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a un vestidor que tenía un cartel con el nombre del representante de Miyagi. Se miraron y antes de que el chico del peinado de recién levantado pudiera decir algo, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió.

—Kuroo —murmuró el capitán, Daichi, al salir y encontrarse con el chico del equipo de Nekoma, luego de un segundo de intercambio de miradas entre ellos, pareció que se percató de la presencia de Tooru y lo saludó— ¿Oikawa?

Ok, eso no había parecido un saludo, ni mucho menos, había sido una pregunta llena de curiosidad y sorpresa. Al escuchar su apellido, dentro de la sala se armó cierto alboroto y el castaño pudo escuchar la voz sorprendida de Kageyama y como el enano naranja le llamaba por “Gran Rey”, unos cuantos comentarios más que no les tomó importancia y finalmente salió la causa de su viaje a Tokio y de su visita al campeonato.

—¿Oikawa? —el chico de cabello ceniza salió hasta colocarse al lado de Sawamura y cerrar la puerta detrás de si— ¿qué haces acá?

El ex capitán del Aoba Josai frunció el ceño y lo miró con cierta molestia, el motivo entre ellos dos era obvio, pero era algo que no se podía decir frente a dos extraños que nada tenían que ver con su relación.

—¡Oh, pero si es Mister Refreshing! —se burló con sorna— ¿qué pasó el día de hoy? ¿no pudiste refrescar a tu equipo y por eso perdieron?

—¡Oikawa! —le reprendió Sawamura mientras que en un impulso le tomaba del cuello de la camisa, se veía la molestia y enojo en sus ojos.

—Daichi —Sugawara colocó una mano en el hombro de su capitán, provocando que este de inmediato se relajara, al menos lo suficiente para que soltara al setter castaño— Creo que iré a conversar con Oikawa unos momentos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tooru volteó los ojos ante la pregunta del más bajo, ¿qué era? ¿la madre de Suga?

—No te preocupes, Sawamura, que yo no muerdo, a no ser que Mister Refreshing lo quiera.

—Oya oya, este chico bonito me agrada, Daichi, de verdad que lo hace —interrumpió el chico con el uniforme rojo antes de que el papá cuervo contestara a las provocaciones del castaño—. Vamos, vamos Daichi, dejemos que ellos conversen mientras nosotros también lo hacemos.

Con un suspiro resignado y un asentimiento por parte de Suga, los dos capitanes, cuervo y gato, se fueron caminando en la dirección contraria a ellos. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir algo, Koushi lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta fuera de las instalaciones, en donde encontraron un banco desocupado y finalmente se sentaron allí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Suga a pesar de tener una sonrisa algo forzada en su cara—, lo siento, no pudimos ganar las nacionales.

—Suga-chan, ¿por qué te disculpas conmigo? —Oikawa ladeó su cabeza y suavizó su voz, no quería ser rudo con el chico delante suyo.

—Porque… me disculpo contigo porque fuiste tú quien en sus momentos libres me ayudó a practicar por mi cuenta, fuiste tú quien me dio consejos de setter, consejos para sacar el máximo potencial de mis compañeros, fuiste tú quien vino a verme desde Miyagi, y yo… simplemente no estuve a la altura.

Tooru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la brisa correr, la verdad es que eso era cierto, desde el partido en que Karasuno había eliminado a Aoba Josai, por circunstancias de la vida, llamadas destino o casualidades, ellos dos se habían vuelto a encontrar, tantas veces que ya parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero debido a eso, fue que intercambiaron números de teléfono y sus correos.

Koushi había comenzado a hacerle preguntas ocasionales sobre ciertas tácticas, a pedirle consejos o cosas por el estilo. Oikawa había accedido a ayudarle, en un principio a regañadientes, y luego por verdadero interés cuando vio lo dedicado que era con su equipo y con sus compañeros. Eso era algo que valora en las personas, el esfuerzo del día a día para ser mejores. Además de que le regalaba pan de leche y no podía resistirse a ellos.

—Tienes razón, no te puedo decir que esperaba que ganaran y llegaran a ser los campeones, eso no me habría hecho sentir mejor, pero en cierta parte me molesta que hayas perdido y no hayas mejorado al nivel de ganar, a pesar de todos mis consejos y de que hayas entrenado conmigo —le contestó sin delicadeza el castaño—, aunque, debo reconocer que mejoraste bastante desde la última vez que te vi jugar.

—¡Oikawa! —le recriminó Sugawara— ¡No seas malo! Se supone que debes consolarme.

—Lo siento, Suga-chan —le sonrió despreocupadamente Tooru, pero luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dramatizando una pose “pensante” —, pero nunca he consolado a nadie, eso se hace usualmente con un abrazo, ¿no? —le preguntó con tono coqueto—.

—Pues sí, ¿acaso no es obvio? O, ¿es que el Gran Rey no abraza a los plebeyos?

—Oh, no me digas que se te pegó aquél apodo de chibi-chan —Oikawa bufó ante eso—, pensándolo bien, creo que un apodo como Gran Rey, no estaría mal, ¿tú que crees, Suga-chan?

—Creo que eso solo te aumentaría el ego, ahora, ¿me darás mi abrazo?

—¡Que cruel!

Tooru hizo un puchero con la boca y luego de unos segundos haciéndolo, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer aquello que le pedía el vice-capitán de Karasuno. Suspiró resignado y simplemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Por increíble que pareciera, Koushi realmente olía refrescantemente, y Oikawa enterró aún más su nariz en el cuello del otro chico, sin disimulo ni vergüenza, solo lo hizo e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones de aquel aroma.

—Pero que haces… ¿acaso te gusta mi olor? -le preguntó el chico de cabellos cenizas, quién aún mantenía sus brazos rodeando al ex capitán del Seijou.

—Pues sí, Mr.Refreshing, me dan ganas de morderte.

Sin esperar una contestación y más como si estuviera demostrando sus palabras, sacó su lengua y la pasó lentamente por la zona del cuello que quedaba expuesta ante aquella cercanía y en donde anteriormente había absorbido su olor.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sugawara y pudo sentirlo, pero por el contrario de lo que podría haber creído, este no se alejó, solo apretó más su abrazo y de cierta manera le ofreció más su cuello, en una clara invitación.

Oikawa no podía decir que la situación lo pillaba de improviso, la verdad es que, en las últimas sesiones de entrenamientos, la relación de ellos dos se había aproximado hasta el punto de coquetear y dejar caer indirectas en el ambiente, por eso también los mensajes entre ellos dos eran más frecuentes y ya no solo remitían a volley, sino que, a temas más cotidianos e incluso personales, de allí había surgido la petición de Koushi de que fuera a verlo a las nacionales.

Y Tooru había accedido, incluso había terminado cayendo dentro de una de sus provocaciones y estaba mordiendo el cuello blanco y delicado de él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, la tensión sexual entre ellos dos había sido tan obvia que sentía que podría haberla cortado con un cabello.

Dejó en paz el recoveco de su cuello para seguir avanzando hasta la línea de la mandíbula y luego de volver a deslizar su lengua delineándola, se detuvo a tan escasos centímetros de los labios del otro setter, que, estaba seguro que la respiración que compartían era la misma.

Levantó sus ojos color chocolate y se encontró con que los otros estaban concentrados en sus propios labios, en una clara invitación para que continuara, además de que las manos alrededor de sus hombros y nuca estaban tirando fuertemente de él. Cuando fue a besarlo, un dedo se interpuso.

—No creo que sea conveniente esta clase de demostración en público, Oikawa.

Se quedó plasmado en su lugar, ni siquiera pestañeó, solo dejó que un ataque de risa fluyera, este hizo que finalmente ambos se separan por unos momentos. Cuando dejó de reír, vio que Sugawara ya se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía una mano, con una sonrisa totalmente libidinosa en su cara y una clara invitación a seguir con aquello en una parte más “privada”.

Volvieron a entrar al recinto y deshicieron los pasos antes recorridos, pero esta vez con paso apresurado. Koushi sacó su móvil y lo miró por unos segundos para luego guardarlo con una sonrisa en la cara, después de haber murmurado _“perfecto”._

Antes de que Oikawa pudiera preguntarle qué era lo perfecto, se detuvieron frente a la puerta que aún tenía un cartel con KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL pegado en ella.

—Todos los chicos se fueron a las tribunas a ver el siguiente partido, creo que juega Fukurodani, y bueno, al menos quieren ir a apoyar, aunque no creo que tengan mucho ánimo para ello —se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta— por lo que los vestuarios estarán solos…

Dejó la frase en el aire y entraron, uno seguido del otro. Ahí se podían ver los bolsos aún dispersos por los distintos bancos y alguna que otra toalla tirada en el piso. No pasó mucho tiempo más en que estuvieron a solas para volver a lo que habían dejado inconcluso afuera.

Como si se necesitaran más de lo que necesitaban al aire, se juntaron en un fuerte abrazo que más parecía un agarre entre la vida y la muerte. Sus labios se juntaron y se derritieron en brazos del otro. ¿Quién diría que dos chicos como ellos, tan diferentes, pero a la vez con tantas cosas en común, terminarían así?

Oikawa presionó un poco más a Koushi hasta terminar por encerrarlo contra un casillero que, para suerte de ambos, estaba cerrado. Con la espalda contra el casillero y el pecho firme de Oikawa contra el propio, Sugawara no hizo más que derretirse y aferrar sus manos a los hombros del chico más alto.

Las manos de Tooru empezaron a recorrer su piel, escabulléndose por debajo de la ropa y tocando a voluntad todo lo que querían. Un gemido se escapó de la boca del chico con cabellos ceniza, pero fue callado por los labios del castaño, para que luego este le susurrara en el oído.

—No hagas ruido, Suga-chan, alguien podría venir si te escucha.

El cuervo casi había olvidado donde se encontraban, así que asintió lentamente y procuró en mantener su voz lo más baja posible, aún si para ello tenía que morderse el labio.

Con una mirada de chico travieso, el Gran Rey comenzó a desabrocharle el nudo del pantalón hasta que finalmente logró liberar la erección que había estado apresada en el interior. Sin apartar los ojos de su presa, comenzó a masturbarle con lentos movimientos, que eran contrastados por los rápidos movimientos de su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.

Sugawara Koushi no era un hombre que simplemente se quedara de brazos cruzados ante las cosas, y mucho menos empezaría a hacerlo en una situación así, por lo que imitó las acciones del castaño y comenzó a jugar con la erección de Oikawa, apretaba y soltaba, lento, rápido, como se le antojaba, sin mantener un ritmo fijo, todo lo contrario a Tooru quién iba en progresión en cuanto a velocidad y agarre.

Aun así, ambos chicos se encontraban jadeando ante las atenciones del otro. La pasión con que se estaban besando ahora, el rápido y continuo movimiento de muñecas, jadeos entrecortados, y la adrenalina que suponía el poder ser encontrados, hicieron que al cabo de algunos minutos se vinieran en la mano del contrario, incluso llegando a manchar la zona abdominal.

—Eso… eso ha sido increíble, Suga-chan —murmuró Oikawa dejándose caer en el hombro de Koushi.

—Deberíamos ir a limpiarnos, ¿no crees? —le respondió con cierto tono de asco, Tooru miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio como Sugawara trataba de sacudir su propia mano llena de semen lejos de él.

—¡Suga-chaaan! Eres tan poco romántico —se quejó Oikawa mientras se separa de él y se acomodaba sus propios pantalones—, pero creo que debemos aprovechar las duchas para limpiar esto.

El vice-capitán sonrió mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a uno de los compartimientos para hacer correr el agua y así limpiarse de los residuos de su, repentina muestra de afecto, ¿o era de confortación?

Casi inmediatamente llegó Tooru y lo abrazó por detrás, con cuidado de no mancharlo con el líquido blanquecino que aún se acumulaba en la mano. Suga aprovechó aquello para preguntarle directamente.

—Oikawa, ¿esta ha sido tu manera de confortarme?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué cruel Suga-chan! —chilló el castaño—. Yo pensé que tú y yo ya teníamos algo especial.

—¿Algo especial? ¡Estás loco! ¡Tú y yo no podemos tener nada!

Antes de que Oikawa pudiera responderle, a pesar de tener sus mejillas infladas como un niño pequeño, el ruido de la puerta exterior les alertó, y dentro de un momento de pánico, especialmente instigado por el chico de Seijou, entraron y se encerraron en el cubículo de la ducha.

Guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon pasos cerca de ellos y taparon mutuamente la boca del otro para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Pero sus ojos se abrieron más al escuchar que los ruidos provenientes de afuera no eran voces concretas, sino que un montón de gemidos y jadeos.

Agudizaron el oído y Suga fue el primero en reconocer las voces. Las de su capitán y la del capitán del Nekoma. Con gesto y un susurro casi imperceptible, le dijo a Oikawa quienes creía que eran, el castaño casi queda sin mandíbula por la forma exagerada de abrirla.

Casi de inmediato luego de averiguar las identidades de quienes habían entrado, Tooru trató de mirar qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos para emitir esa clase de sonidos. Koushi no pensaba que Oikawa tenía su lado voyerista, narcisista tal vez sí, pero, ¿voyerista? Simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego de un suspiro de resignación, se le unió a su intento de visualizar la situación, tenía que reconocer que la curiosidad también le carcomía.

Por una separación entre la puerta y el marco de la ducha, vieron que justo delante de ellos, y para su completa conveniencia, se encontraban los dos morenos de espaldas y piernas musculosas, de una forma para nada… amistosa.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraban, podían notar la fogosidad de ambos y la lujuria que desprendían sus cuerpos, como si de feromonas se tratasen. Cada movimiento denotaba deseo hacia el otro. Todo lo contrario a lo torpe que habían sido ellos momentos atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kuroo como Daichi quedaron sin ropa y una mano que parecía experta en la utilización de sus dedos, se adentró de forma eficaz entre los glúteos de Sawamura, haciendo que este soltara un aún más sonoro jadeo. Oikawa lanzó un silbido de admiración, siendo seguido inmediatamente por un codazo de Suga, tenían que agradecer que los otros dos estaban tan concentrados en su mundo, que no se percataron de ello.

En los breves segundos que había ocurrido ese intercambio dentro de la regadera, se perdieron el momento en que Tetsuro se había colocado el condón y Daichi apoyaba sus manos en la pared mientras separa sus piernas para recibir la erección del gato negro.

Tanto Oikawa como Sugawara se encontraban mirando con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder, Tooru se lamentaba no tener su móvil consigo y Koushi se preguntaba cómo podría volver a ver y a hablar con Daichi luego de eso. Pero a pesar de todo, no desviaron la mirada ningún otro segundo, hasta que el entrar y salir del miembro de Kuroo de la entrada de Sawamura terminó por hacerse frenéticamente rápida y culminó con un grito ahogado de los dos.

¿Cuántos segundos, minutos o incluso horas habían pasado? No tenían idea, pero seguían hipnotizados por la escena triple x que acababan de ver en vivo y en directo. Sugawara estaba en shock, pensando en cómo aquella situación se había dado y desde cuando pasaba, mientras más pensaba, más detalles se le venían a la mente y más obvio lo era todo. Aquellas reuniones, esas llamadas y mensajes de texto, esos viajes improvisados a Tokio, todo tenía sentido ahora. Tooru solo se veía extasiado por la situación.

Así como habían entrado, Kuroo y Daichi volvieron a vestirse, y salieron de los vestuarios. Otros tantos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, hasta que la risa de Oikawa rompió el momento. Suga solo volteó a verle y enarcó una ceja, como queriendo preguntarle qué era tan gracioso.

Tooru antes de hablar, tomó su mano y la llevó a su propia entrepierna, que volvía a estar erecta y dura, y con una sonrisa encantadora le contestó a su pregunta no dicha.

—¡Debemos y tenemos que hacer lo mismo que ellos! Ahora no me puedes negar salir conmigo, sé que quieres hacer lo mismo, y yo también quiero, así que, ¿qué te parece que lo vayamos intentando y practicando juntos? —con la mano aún tomada y con una brillante mirada de cachorro que sacaba a relucir sus largas y arregladas pestañas, esperó la respuesta.

¿Era una broma? Suga no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir por aquellos labios tan finos, suaves y rosados. Definitivamente no era una opción salir con alguien como Oikawa, no luego de esa, ¿confesión? No, definitivamente no. O tal vez… ¿podría funcionar? Al menos tenían química y era divertido estar a su lado…

—Intentémoslo, Oikawa.

—¡Ese es mi _Mister Refreshing_! -palmeó feliz y decidido el castaño.

 

 


End file.
